Whispers in the Dark
by VaNillE-67
Summary: "Changer avant le point de non-retour, faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Dans ma mort."-"Au milieu de mon Enfer, tu es devenue mon Paradis." Il leur fallait un but. Ils se sont trouvés.
1. Chapitre 1

_Une histoire où Bella est un vampire, un vampire sanglant, un vampire qui ignore tout des Cullen, tout de ce qui concerne un autre régime alimentaire. Elle n'a plus souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Mais certains points ressemblent à l'histoire originelles. Bella à 17 ans, vit à Forks, meurt à Forks, s'efface pour laisser de la place. Bref, un personnage qui ressemble plutôt pas mal à la Bella originelle, de Stephenie Meyer. Un Edward différent de celui du livre, moins parfait. _

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

**Bella**

**.  
**

_Forêt de Forks, Mai 2004_

_.  
_

Le monde est souffrance, le monde est douleur. Mon corps était en fusion, les flammes de l'Enfer léchaient ma moindre parcelle de peau. Il n'y avait que le feu, puissant, insatiable et inexorable. J'entendais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, lui qui livrait un vain combat contre la mort. Il battait plus douloureusement et difficilement à chaque seconde. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentissait, la douleur ne s'amoindrissait pourtant pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je brûlais vive, je ne savais même plus mon nom. Qui étais-je ? Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Mais tout n'était que douleur. Les pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent, et j'hurlais. Tout était en train de s'accélérer. Les battements se firent d'un seul coup plus rapide, la douleur atteint des summums et les flammes se concentrèrent dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur voulait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Une dernière pulsation, et ce fut la fin.

Ou plutôt le début. Je restais immobile, puis une voix à la fois puissante et délicate s'éleva. Une voix qui m'aurait donné des frissons. Si je n'étais pas morte. L'étais-je ?

« Tu dois te demander ce qui t'arrive.. » entama-t-il, puisque sa voix était clairement masculine, de même que la fragrance sucrée qui m'arrivait aux narines. Les morts ont-ils encore leurs cinq sens ? « Et je vais t'aider. Je t'ai transformé. En quoi ? En vampire. V A M P I R E. Je ne te raconte pas des cracks, t'inquiète pas. Non, en fait, je te trouvais trop jolie pour terminer à la morgue. Ou enterrée par mes propres soins. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon premier essai. »

Comment auriez-vous réagit à cette révélation ? Qu'auriez vu eu à répondre ? Pour ma part, je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux, croisé son regard rubis et lui avoir sauté à la gorge en le traitant de tous les noms. Je me souviens l'avoir mordu à pleine dent, laissant sur lui une trace indélébile de ma dentition. Je me souviens qu'il a tenté de me maîtriser, mais qu'il n'y est pas arrivé. Ma gorge m'irritait, et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais envie de… sang, de violence, de cruauté. Alors je l'ai lâché et je me suis mise à courir.

Je n'entendis qu'un seul de ses cris, alors qu'il se relevait péniblement. « Bella ! Reviens ! ». J'en conclus que ce devait être mon nom. Mais en fait, je ne réfléchis pas trop, je couru. Puis je pris le temps de regarder le monde. Je le trouvais beau, magnifiquement même, très coloré. J'ai regardé l'astre qui dominait ce monde, et je me souvins qu'il s'appelait 'Soleil'. Il était magnifique, divisé en tas de rayons de différentes couleurs. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je chuchotai « Bonjour, Soleil ». Je trouvais que ma voix était belle. Je regardai aussi les feuilles, les arbres et tout le reste de la forêt. Les mouvements étaient incessants, plein de vie, en dehors de mon passage. La vie semblait se figer lorsque je m'approchais d'un arbre. C'était bizarre.

Les sons aussi étaient beaux, surtout les rythmes réguliers de cœur qui bat. Cela accentuait la brûlure de ma gorge. J'en déduisis que j'avais soif de cœur qui bat. Cela me paraissait incohérent, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je m'arrêtais devant un cours d'eau. Ce fut à cet instant que j'aperçus mon reflet. J'étais, sans me vanter, magnifique. Sauf mes habits, qui étaient inconditionnellement laid. Mon accoutrement ressemblait à un pyjama, c'en était peut-être un. Il était constitué d'un T-shirt Bleu trop vaste et d'un short jaune. Le bleu et le jaune n'allaient pas ensemble, c'était bien connu. J'avais de mauvais goût.

Puis il y eût une odeur, porté de l'Est par le vent. Elle était chaude, douce et terriblement attirante. Mon corps se lança à sa poursuite, décidée à en connaître la source. J'entendis d'abord un rire enfantin, et deux battements de cœur. La brûlure de ma gorge m'évoqua la Douleur, celle de ma mort. Puis entre deux buissons, je plongeai d'un geste vite et précis. La douleur s'apaisa, tandis qu'un liquide divin coulait dans mon œsophage. Il y eut un cri strident. Et je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de liquide. Je fis un autre bond, faisant taire le cri, tandis qu'une masse tombait sur le sol, faisant vibrer l'herbe.

Une fois la source tarit, j'ouvris les yeux. Et j'eus envie de mourir. Bien que dans un sens, je l'étais déjà. Je venais de briser le paradis, de détruire l'Eden. Au milieu d'une petite clairière de la forêt, gisaient deux corps inertes d'enfants, entouré par du sang que j'eus subitement envie de lécher. Le mot « Vampire » venait de prendre tout son sens. Et je l'assimilais rapidement à « Monstre ». Je me dégoûtais qu'une part de moi-même se réjouisse de la scène. Quelque part au fond de moi-même, un vieil instinct me dit qu'il fallait protéger les enfants, pas les vider de leur sang. Mais ils étaient particulièrement délicieux. Et ce fut un combat contre moi-même qui se lança, tandis que je léchais mes doigts.

Puis finalement en bruissement de feuilles me fit sursauter. Se tenait maintenant, je le reconnus à son odeur, la personne qui avait provoqué ce changement. Je ne lâchais pas du regard mes deux innocentes victimes, mon repas. Puis j'entendis un rire qui me semblait sensiblement déplacé par rapport à la situation. Je décidais donc de me tourner vers mon interlocuteur. Ses cheveux noirs retombait sur ses magnifiques iris pourpres, aussi sanglantes que les miennes. Son visage semblait taillé dans du marbre par un artiste, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il portait des vêtements simples, mais qui lui seyait à merveille. Je n'avais pas cherché à le détailler, précédemment, aveuglé par la soif de sang. Il me regarda intensément.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, petite Bella. Mais c'est un bon début. »

Je restais immobile, une légère brise du Nord caressait ma peau diaphane. J'attendais qu'il reprenne la parole, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire. Mais il m'observait, silencieux, me détaillant lentement. Son regard croisa le mien. Puis la parole lui revint.

« Je m'appelle Benjamin. Et je suis ton créateur. »

Il me tendit sa main. Je l'observais, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas. Mais j'avais envie de le toucher, savoir si sa peau était aussi douce que celles des enfants. Son odeur était si différente, elle n'était pas douloureuse, juste agréablement sucré. Ma main toucha la sienne. Elle parut ridiculement petite à côté, et imperceptiblement plus pâle. Ma réaction le fit sourire. Sa peau était si fine et délicate, qu'elle avait quelque chose d'irréelle.

« Bella la Silencieuse. Tu parlais autant quand tu étais humaine ? »

Je l'observai à nouveau. Il était grand temps que je m'exprime.

« Humaine ? »

Ma voix ressemblait à un carillon. C'était agréable à l'oreille. Il sourit à nouveau. Puis haussa les sourcils.

« Comme les enfants. »

Mon regard se porta sur les deux corps inertes. La première pensée qui me percuta, c'est qu'un jour, j'avais été une proie. J'étais devenue prédateur. Je m'approchai des enfants. Ils étaient imparfaits. Certains détails brisaient leurs harmonies. Surtout des tâches de sang. Sang à la fragrance hors du commun.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je l'entendis bouger, posé sa main sur son épaule. Mon instinct me poussa à me retourner, on ne tournait pas le dos à un ennemi. Et ma raison me signala que s'il avait voulu me tuer, je serais dans le même état que mes deux victimes depuis longtemps. Il soupira. Il sortit un papier de la poche de son pantalon. Une carte plastifiée. Il me la déposa dans les mains. Un visage, le mien, en moins jolie. Puis un nom. « Isabella Marie Swan ». C'était une 'Carte d'identité nationale'. Mon moi humain étais né le 13 septembre 1986, à Forks. Je mesurais 1m65 et c'était tout. Tout ce que je ne saurais jamais, tout ce que j'avais à savoir.

« En plus de t'apprendre à être vampire, il va même falloir t'expliquer comment fonctionne les humains. Tu sais que tu ne me simplifies pas la vie, Bella ? »

.

_ Avenue des Champs Elysée, Paris, Novembre 2007_

_.  
_

« Benjamin ! Que penses-tu de la blonde et son petit-ami ? »

J'avais parlé juste assez bas pour que les tables voisines ne m'entendent pas. Mais Benjamin, si. Il soupira devant mon impatience. Nous étions dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de Paris. Assis sur cette terrasse, avec une vue incroyable sur les Champs Elysée, nous avions l'air d'un couple de jeunes mariés ordinaires. Sauf que nous n'étions ni un couple, ni ordinaire. Comme tous les clients, nous étions à la recherche d'un met de choix. Mais pas sur la carte. La soif des nouveau-nés s'était apaisé, je pouvais maintenant côtoyés les humains sans provoquer de massacre. Mais j'avais tout de même besoin de chasser. Et ce couple avait une odeur particulièrement prenante. Il se regardait avec des yeux doux, se chuchotant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. A vomir. C'était peut-être pour briser leur nuage que je les voulais. Peut-être pour leur montrer que le monde n'était pas rose.

Benjamin observa le couple, lui aussi. Puis quelque chose changea dans son regard. Je ne compris pas. Je ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression. Il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une étincelle. Il ne lâchait la blonde du regard. Une fille banale en soit, avec des yeux gris assez ternes. Elle portait une tenue greffée, de chez Chanel. Une magnifique robe grise, assortis à ses yeux. Elle était peut-être assez mignonne. Benjamin ne faisait plus attention à moi.

« Bella, notre petite fratrie va s'agrandir. Il me faut cette fille. »

Ce fut un choc pour moi. Benjamin n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt à la gente féminine, humaine comme vampire. J'étais devenue un peu comme sa petite sœur, sa fille et sa meilleure amie. Je n'aurais pas dû être jalouse. Mais le fait qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que moi me fit voir rouge. Je ne ma voyais pas le partager. Je regrettais instantanément de lui avoir fait porté attention à cette fille. Benjamin perçut mon trouble. Il était d'ailleurs le seul qui percevait quelque chose chez moi. Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même.

« Bella, je sens que cette fille est spéciale. Elle est magnifique, et… Je ne sais pas, mais il me la faut.

- Evidemment, et c'est à ce moment-là que tu commences à parler de coup de foudre, que tu poses un genou à terre et que tu la demandes en mariage ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il me fixa de ses yeux noircis par la soif. Puis il sourit. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Je ne pouvais rien refuser à ces caprices, je l'appréciais trop. C'était mon protecteur, mon grand frère. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Ah si, j'aurais continué de vivre mon existence humaine, tellement banale et pitoyable que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Enfin, ça c'était ce dont j'essayais de me persuader. Il m'arrivait parfois, au moment du crépuscule, de regretter de n'avoir pas pu vivre parmi les humains. Parfois, j'avais envie d'être faible et laide, mortel et mourante, juste pour vois ce que j'avais loupé. Parfois, je revoyais danser devant mes yeux, le visage de tous ceux que j'avais achevé. Leur visage apeuré, qui reflétait le monstre que j'étais. Benjamin m'avait un jour dit, qu'il n'y pas d'alternative, à sa connaissance. Et qu'il valait mieux se nourrir car les trop grande soif libérait mes instincts les plus primaires.

Alors je tuais. Et aujourd'hui, c'était un peu plus facile. J'essayais de me dire que les humains étaient de toute façon stupides et laids. Mais ça n'enlevait malheureusement pas la culpabilité. Je me haïssais pour ce que je faisais, et c'est cette haine qui déchaînait le monstre en moi. Paradoxe. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Benjamin. Il s'était attaché à cette humaine en un seul regard. Je soupirai, puis je souris.

« Tu te sentiras en minorité face à la puissance féminine. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions face à deux plats identiques, que nous avions fait semblant de grignoter. La nourriture humaine n'avait aucun goût. Le sang cuit des steaks saignants avait un léger goût amer, mais c'était tout. Benjamin déposa deux gros billets sur la table et nous nous levâmes d'un seul geste. Le couple s'était levé quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avions appris qu'elle s'appelait Maya Vallet, et qu'elle n'aimait pas le chocolat. Ils avaient prévus de se marier cet hiver. Et nous avions eu droit à toute la programmation. De la couleur des serviettes au nom des invités, jusqu'à l'origine du champagne. Pitoyable. Lui s'appelait Loïc, et il avait un peu trop bu. L'alcool donnait à son sang une odeur peu agréable. Mais j'avais trop soif maintenant. Nous appliquions le schéma habituel.

Je m'approchais furtivement d'eux, interpellais l'homme. Evidemment, il restait sans voix devant ma beauté. Je lui demandais une direction à prendre. Si possible un lieu désert. Je faisais abstraction de la fille accroché à son bras. Evidemment, il me demandait s'il pouvait me raccompagner. Il le faisait, la fille l'accompagnait, de peur de perdre son fiancé. Quelques ruelles plus loin, Benjamin attendait dans l'ombre.

.

_Chapelle Saint Joseph, près de Moscou, décembre 2008_

_.  
_

Aujourd'hui, dans cette petite chapelle russe, je m'étais transformé en pasteur. Maya avait insisté pour se marier en hiver. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Benjamin. Ils étaient tellement complémentaires, que ça en était déprimant. Evidemment, elle avait tout d'abord était en colère. Et ça se comprenait. Mais avec la soif qui s'est apaisé, et sa personnalité qui est ressorti, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de céder aux avances de Benjamin. Et maintenant, je me sentais seule, et frustrée. Je n'avais jamais souvenir d'avoir profité des plaisirs de la chair, et la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux me rendait folle. Maya était sympathique, sauf avec moi. Elle était persuadée que j'étais une menace pour son couple. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour où je faisais route avec eux.

Benjamin m'avait demandé une dernière faveur avant mon départ. Son mariage. C'était étrange qu'ils s'attachent tous les deux à une tradition humaine comme celle-ci. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions jamais fêté Noël, Pâques ou quoique se soit d'autre. Juste le mariage. Nous étions trois vampires, dans une chapelle au milieu de nulle part, avec deux alliances. Je récitais un texte que j'avais appris dans un film stupide.

« Benjamin Hadley, accepté vous de prendre pour épouse Maya Vallet ici présente ? »

J'avais essayé de ne pas prendre de voix nasillarde en prononçant cette phrase affreusement cliché. Il me regarda, me sourit, et regarda la pimbêche en puissance en souriant encore plus. J'avais perdu mon frère dans ce restaurant parisien, l'année précédente. Et c'était encore assez douloureux. Mais il était heureux, et c'était le principale, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me serais jamais permise d'interférer entre eux deux.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le visage de Maya s'éclaira encore un peu plus. Elle planait à des kilomètres de là. Sur un nuage avec Benjamin. Elle était une accro des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, peut-être était-ce une raison de plus pour qu'elle me tape autant sur les nerfs. Elle adorait aussi les enfants. Et elle adorait le sang des enfants aussi. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se dégoûter de ce qu'elle faisait ? J'aurais aimé être comme elle et Benjamin. Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Benjamin m'avait une fois dit que mes réactions étaient étrangement humaines. On en avait conclu que j'essayais d'être humaine parce que je ne l'avais jamais été.

« Maya Vallet, accepté vous de prendre pour époux Benjamin Hadley ici présent ? »

Elle me regarda, puis me sourit. Je crois qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que je lui vole Benji. Elle en avait mis du temps. Je lui souris légèrement, parce que de toute façon, elle savait que je ne laissais jamais beaucoup transparaître mes émotions. C'est vrai, j'étais très peu bavarde, et je ne riais presque jamais. Un sourire était déjà beaucoup. Il n'y avait que Benjamin qui savait reconnaître mes différents états d'âmes. Mais cette dernière année, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Maya accaparait toute son âme, et je m'étais effacé. Il était heureux, en paix et rayonnant. C'est tout ce que je lui avais souhaité. Maya se tourna vers Benjamin, et elle acquiesça solennellement. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite tendrement, et je me sentis réellement de trop. La solitude n'allait pas me peser tant que ça, pendant le début de mon éternité. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne les reverrais jamais. Nous avions tellement de temps devant nous pour nous revoir. Mais ils allaient me manquer. Benjamin, parce que je n'avais jamais souvenir d'avoir vécu sans lui, et Maya aussi, parce qu'elle était le seul vampire autre que Benjamin que j'avais rencontré. Il m'avait dit que j'en rencontrerais d'autre, que je pourrais peut-être me faire des amis.

J'avais ordre, par contre, d'éviter les Volturis, les vampires italiens. C'était plutôt une recommandation. D'après Benji, ils avaient les chevilles enflées, et on ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Mieux valait s'en méfier. Je n'irais jamais en Italie, je lui avais promis. Benjamin m'avait proposé de se rendre en Egypte, où se trouvait sûrement son créateur. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il ne l'avait transformé que pour son don. Benjamin avait un don puissant, il contrôlait les éléments. Il ne s'en servait que très rarement, sauf peut-être le feu, pour brûler les cadavres.

Je les regardais, perché sur leur nuage amoureux. Puis je décidais qu'il était temps que je m'éclipse. Mon frère, mon père, mon meilleur ami, Benjamin, me regarda de ses yeux bordeaux. Il me tendit une main et je la touchais délicatement. Comme au premier jour et dernier jour de mon éternité. Maya observait l'échange, circonspecte.

« Au revoir, Isabella Marie Swan. Et bonne chance. »

J'eus envie de pleurer tant cela sonnait comme un adieu, mais je ne pouvais plus. Il n'y avait plus de larmes dans mon corps depuis longtemps.

« Au revoir, Benjamin Guy-André Hadley. Tous mes vœux de bonheurs. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Maya, et quittait la chapelle, laissant le bonheur s'épanouir derrière moi. _Sans moi._

.

_.  
_

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre ? L'histoire d'Edward, ou peut-être la suite de l'épopée de Bella. J'hésite._


	2. Chapitre 2

___Qu'est-ce ? Moi ? Irrégulière ? Evidemment ! Je voulais m'excuser auprès des deux personnes ayant reviewer. J'ai juste oublié si je vous ai répondu ou pas. Toutes mes excuses._

___Bonne lecture.  
_

____**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

**Bella**

**.  
**

Les vagues se jetaient sur le rivage, les unes après les autres, dans une espèce de danse naturelle dépourvue de logique. Parfois elles étaient hautes, parfois rapides. L'odeur de sel me piquait les narines. J'étais totalement immobile depuis que le soleil s'était levé, sur cette plage totalement déserte de Normandie. A quelques heures de nages se trouvait les States. _Mon pays natal… _Je n'y étais plus retourné depuis ma transformation. Nous avions couru, Ben' et moi jusqu'à atteindre le Nord. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas de meurtre massif. A l'époque, je n'étais même pas tout à fait apte à le comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait. La soif.

Nous avions parcouru la planète, ne restant jamais au même endroit plus de quarante-huit heures. Mais je lui avais demandé une faveur. Plus jamais les States. Encore moins Forks. Il y avait là-bas, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas découvrir, quelque chose qui me faisait peur. Et j'étais incapable de dire quoi. Benjamin ne savait pas grand-chose de ma vie, il m'avait juste suivi lorsque je rentrais du lycée. Il m'a dit que je vivais avec un homme, Charlie Swan, le chef de police. Il a attendu que j'aille me coucher et il m'a posé sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Il m'a ensuite mordu et emmené plus loin dans la forêt.

Souvent je lui avais demandé, pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je de spécial ? Il m'a dit que mon sang avait une odeur particulière, et qu'en plus de ça, je n'avais aucun instinct de préservation. Je n'avais même pas frissonné ou senti sa présence quand il me suivait. Je n'avais, selon lui, pas eu peur.

D'après lui, je n'étais pas une humaine comme les autres.

Je me jetais dans l'Atlantique. Tandis que je traversais les vagues, un murmure s'éleva : « New-York, me voilà ! »

Les fonds océaniques étaient magnifiques, colorés de nombreux poissons, qui fuyaient à mon arrivée. C'était d'ailleurs assez frustrant de se dire que ma seule nourriture possible pour le moment, c'était du sang de poissons. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un petit crash d'avion juste dans les parages ? A ces mots, ma gorge s'enflamma. Je m'imaginais déjà la marre de sang de centaines de passagers dont je devais m'abreuver avant que l'avion ne s'enflamme. Agrémenté d'adrénaline et de peur. Le venin monta à ma bouche, et la douleur dans ma gorge devint insupportable. Le requin qui passait dans le coin se trouva vidé de son sang.

Plus tard, je regrettais déjà ce genre de pensées. N'étais-je là que pour meurtre et massacre ? Quand je regardais Maya et Benjamin, je me disais que j'étais encore capable d'avoir des sentiments, parfois. Ils arrivaient à s'aimer. Arriverais-je un jour à ressentir la paix qui les habitait ? J'accélérai encore mon rythme de croisière, il était temps d'avoir un vrai repas. Une grimace tordit mon visage quand je pensais que je détruirais une pauvre vie humaine assouvir ma soif. De toute façon, les humains meurent tous un jour, pourquoi devrais-je donc avoir des remords ? Je faisais ça pour me nourrir, ça excusait les actes, non ? Peut-être. Si je ne prenais pas plaisir à la traque.

Arrivé à New York, il faisait nuit. Je passais devant la Statue de la Liberté et Ellis Island. Arrivé à la côte, je sortis de l'eau discrètement et rapidement. Les rues étaient encore vivantes, et mes habits ne me permettaient pas de me pavaner au milieu des humains sans attirer les regards. Je levais les yeux vers les buildings. Puis j'entamai l'ascension jusqu'au toit, qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Arrivé en haut, je me lançais à la recherche d'une proie, sautant d'immeuble en immeuble.

Heureusement qu'elle avait à peu près ma taille. J'observais la garde robe de la blonde qui m'avait servi de dîner. Un jour, peut-être retrouvera-t-on son cadavre, au fond de la baie, coincé sous un rocher faisant dix fois son poids. Ce jour-là, je serai loin. Quoiqu'il en soit, son appartement mal famé regorgeait, à ma grande joie, d'habits en tout genre. Sur la table de nuit, on voyait une photo d'elle et son petit-ami, à côté un cadre où plusieurs personnes avaient un air de famille. Les murs étaient recouverts de croquis et de posters de grands couturiers. Elle rêvait de devenir styliste, et son rêve était mort avec elle, parce qu'elle avait une bonne odeur, qu'elle avait à peu près ma taille et que j'avais besoin de fringues.

Je sentis des petits picotements dans mes yeux, ma poitrine se souleva de manière irrégulière. Je pleurais silencieusement pour cette fille, pour ses proches et pour moi. J'enfilai ensuite quelques vêtements, et ressortait de l'appartement par la fenêtre. Je grimpai à nouveau sur la toiture. De là-haut, j'observai la ville. Les immeubles avaient presque tous les mêmes tailles sur plusieurs kilomètres. Puis là-bas, sur l'un des plus hauts, un éclat attira mon attention. C'était un homme, le bel homme qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Sa peau translucide me rappelait la mienne, ses bordeaux scintillaient comme les miens. Ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés s'accordaient avec son visage sans défauts. Sa fine bouche s'étira en un sourire mélancolique et il sauta de l'immeuble.

Je n'étais pas le seul vampire de New-York. Et c'était assez flippant.

.

**Edward**

**.  
**

_Seattle, août 2005_

_.  
_

Les rues de Seattle étaient toujours les mêmes. Sombres, ennuyantes et grouillant de minable. Ce n'était pas plus mal, la chasse en était d'autant plus facile. Un petit crétin apprenti cambrioleur quand je ne trouvais pas mieux, un meurtrier en série quand j'avais besoin de jouer. En fait, chasser était ma seule source de distraction depuis maintenant quarante ans. Quarante ans que j'avais flanché, quarante ans que je n'osais plus me regarder dans un miroir, quarante ans que j'avais tourné le dos à ma « famille ».

J'avais toujours agit dans la démesure, j'étais comme ça. Alors le jour où j'avais massacré cette fille au beau milieu d'une classe rempli d'élève, j'avais tué tous les témoins et mit les voiles. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais trouvé plaisant de les assassinés les uns après les autres. Comment vouliez-vous alors que je retourne voir mon créateur, Carlisle, qui prônait la non-violence et la maîtrise de soi. Je les avais déçus, cette bande de malade. Parce que oui, c'étaient des disjonctés. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'on ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre le tueur en soi ? Qu'importe la volonté, on finit toujours par flancher.

Sauf peut-être le grand Carlisle Cullen. Le vampire le plus fou et le plus déterminé que j'eusse rencontré dans mon existence minable. Ma fierté mal-placé me cachait juste la douleur de l'avoir déçu. Parce qu'il était mon père, et j'étais son fils. Et j'avais foiré. J'envoyais mon poing dans le mur, contenant ma force au dernier moment. Une marque apparut dans le mur. Il fallait vraiment que je contienne cette foutue colère en moi.

Il fallait que je tue, là, maintenant. Pour décompresser. Comme un tox avec son héroïne, conscient que ce serait encore pire après. Parce que le sang humain, enivrant et excitant, me faisait perdre ma conscience quelques instants, suffisant pour laisser le monstre se déchaîner. Et après, la douleur, le remords et la honte reprenait le dessus. Et ça me tuait lentement. Même si j'étais déjà mort. J'aurais aimé me plonger totalement dans ma folie meurtrière, oublier, se perdre. Parce qu'à chaque que je reprenais mes esprits, j'étais encore plus détruit. Ce qui me poussait à tuer.

Je m'étais laissé emporter dans un cercle vicieux. Je n'avais même pas la volonté de me sortir de là. Je n'avais même pas la volonté d'aller me suicider. En fait, j'avais juste envie de ne plus penser. Juste envie de cesser d'exister. Parce que ça ne menait à rien. Parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf peut-être tuer. Pourquoi le monstre ne prenait pas totalement possession de moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je ressente encore des sentiments ? Pourquoi y avait-il encore une part humaine en moi ?

Parce que j'avais côtoyé les Cullen, j'avais été un Cullen. J'avais été Edward Cullen. Et aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus grand-chose.

.

_New-York City, décembre 2006_

_.  
_

« Les humains pensent vraiment des satanés conneries »

Cette phrase, je la murmurais pour moi, indéfiniment. Ma capacité à rentrer dans la tête des gens étaient sûrement une autre cause de mon léger reste de sentiments. Techniquement, je ne rentrais pas dans leur tête, mais je suivais leur cheminement de pensées, leurs tortueuses déductions. Mais les humains étaient ennuyeux, répétitif et lents. Les esprits criminels, de vrai tueur sadique, étaient souvent plus complexes, et plus rapide. En fait, c'étaient sûrement eux que je comprenais le mieux.

Et c'était énervant.

Et ça me donnait envie de tuer.

Merde, je devrais vraiment me faire soigner.

Et je me voyais mal débarquer chez un psy et lui annoncer : « Je souffre d'impulsions meurtrières fréquentes, et je suis drogué au sang humain. » Et c'était un peu ça. J'étais maso. J'adorais lacérer ma part humaine.

Au milieu de la cohue de pensées qui m'assaillaient, un esprit attira mon attention. Je repérais ma future proie deux rues plus loin. Son sang aurait un léger arrière goût d'alcool, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de ma dose de monstruosité. Un type comme les autres, à première vue. Grand, bien bâti, une bague aux doigts. Il regardait la foule new-yorkaise, agité par les fêtes, d'un œil narquois. Il pensait à sa prochaine victime, une petite fille de trois ans qui jouait dans le parc un peu plus loin. Il aimait torturer les gosses, et les projets qu'il avait pour cette gamine m'aurait dégoûté, si j'avais été humain, si je n'avais pas su qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ce parc et surtout, si je n'avais pas projeté de lui faire vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever.

Quelques heures plus tard, je regardais son cadavre brûler, quelque part au fin fond d'une forêt, à des kilomètres de New-York. Ma folie se dissipait, flamme par flamme, et la douleur s'emparait de chaque parcelle de corps, et consumait chaque parcelle de mon âme, si tant est que j'en eusse une. Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes, et je me laissais tomber à genoux. J'entendis d'abord ses pensées avant de la voir. Un vampire, ou plutôt une. Elle s'approchait lentement, à vitesse humaine. Et son esprit était le plus complexe que j'eusse jamais rencontré. Il y avait tellement de possibilités en elle, une multitude de choix. J'étais tant fasciné que je ne pris même pas la fuite. Je la vis apparaître distinctement à travers les flammes.

C'était une fille assez petite, avec des cheveux noirs de jais qui partaient dans tous les sens. Et des yeux ocre qui réveillèrent de vieux souvenirs enfuient en moi. Mais le pire, c'était l'image qu'elle avait de moi, ce qu'elle voyait de ce que j'étais devenu. Puis sans y penser vraiment, elle commença à parler.

« Edward, tu es un imbécile et tu n'as pas de cervelle, bon sang ! Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Tu sais, tu leur manques beaucoup, et j'ai voulu agir. Parce que dans tous les futurs qui sont envisagés, il n'y en a aucun où tu acceptes de retourner les voir. Je ne vais pas demander de repartir avec moi, et je suis surprise que tu ne mais encore d'aller me faire voir. Parce que je n'irais pas me faire voir vois-tu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu es même devenu le sujet tabou de la maison. Et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Tu sais Jasper et Emmett ont aussi flanché, mais ils n'ont pas foutu le camp comme ça. Et puis Esmée qui trimballe désespérément ton piano en disant que tu reviendras... »

Bordel de merde, c'était qui cette fille. J'haussai un sourcil, me redressait et époussetait mon pantalon. J'avais bien envie de la frapper, mais je crois que je n'avais aucune chance face à une voyante. Cette fille était capable de venir me parler comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, de ma faire des reproches et en plus, elle avait don pour monologuer sans gène. Je l'observais, et j'en conclus qu'elle était bien dans le standard des Cullen. Complètement à côté de la plaque et humainement stupide. Si me part humaine n'aurait pas été aussi lacérée et détruite, j'aurais peut-être pris le temps de l'écouter, de prendre de leur nouvelles, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais plus la volonté de m'accrocher à l'espoir de rejoindre un jour les Cullen.

J'étais sur le point de tourner les talons qu'elle s'arrêta de parler. Son silence m'interpella et son esprit s'embruma. Elle me bloquait l'accès à ses pensées.

« Un jour, tu rencontras une fille. Elle sera ta rédemption Edward. Ne gâche pas tout, elle sera ta dernière chance. »

Sans plus prêter attention à ses dires, je pris la fuite, comme toujours. J'eus juste le temps de voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Un peu comme… _De l'espoir_.

.

_Chicago, mai 2007_

_.  
_

Je n'étais jamais revenu ici depuis 1917. Cette ville qui m'avait vu grandir, vu mourir aussi. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici. J'avais envie de retourner 90 ans en arrière et supplier Carlisle de me laisser mourir plutôt que de me transformer. Depuis ma rencontre avec Alice, un combat interne violent se déroulait en moi. Je ressassais toujours et encore ces mots, y cherchant une solution. D'après elle, il me restait une dernière chance. Et ces mots, tel un venin s'était insinué jusqu'au fond de mon esprit. Et un doute avait germé en moi, rendant mes convictions plus que bancales.

Et si, j'avais encore une alternative ?

Et si, je n'étais plus obligé d'être un monstre ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, le regard fixé sur ce qui avait été, il y a un siècle, ma maison. Elle n'était plus là, aucun héritier n'avait pu la sauver. Mais à la place de cet immeuble ultra moderne s'était tenue ma première maison. La maison d'Edward Masen Jr. Je frémis, comprenant peu à peu qu'il ne me restait qu'un seul fil d'humanité.

Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver cette fille. Et je ne savais toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

J'avais besoin de sang.

Bordel, je ne tenais même plus 48 heures entre deux traques. J'allais finir par attirer l'attention des Volturi.

Dernière chance… Avant de se perdre dans les limbes de ma monstruosité. Avant de se faire achever par les Volturi. Avant d'éteindre cette fausse flamme d'espoir comme quoi j'avais encore une chance.

Et ce jour-là, pour la première fois, je ne laissais pas le monstre prendre le contrôle de moi, et Chicago put continuer à dormir tranquille. Ce ne fut pas le cas des cerfs de la forêt Canadienne. Un répit dans ma folie, jusqu'à ce que je perde à nouveau le contrôle. Alors Alice, t'en dis quoi de ça ? Combien de temps avant que je craque à nouveau ?

.

_Miami, juin 2007_

_.  
_

J'ai craqué.

Cet homme pensait à tellement de choses monstrueuses, de tortures et de sang que le monstre s'est réveillé. Je sais bien que seul, c'est très difficile de tenir avec du sang animal. Mais je ne retournerais jamais chez Carlisle.

Déjà, je ne savais pas où il était.

Menteur. Tu sais très bien où chercher. En plus, Alice courrait sûrement à ta rencontre si tu décides de rentrer.

Après, je ne vois ce qu'il pourra m'apporter de plus.

_Menteur. Tu sais mieux que les autres qu'il te donnera l'envie de te battre avec le monstre en toi._

Et il me regarderait avec dégoût et pitié

_Menteur. Carlisle ne peut qu'être compatissant. Tu le sais très bien._

Et il découvrirait avec surprise, que ça me tuait qu'il m'est transformé, il ya 90 ans, que j'avais juste envie de mourir, parce que cette vie ne m'apportait rien. Parce que par sa faute, je me retrouvais ici, alors que j'aurais dû mourir de cette putain de grippe espagnole. Et que je lui en voulais, que le monstre lui en voulait, que tout mon être criait vengeance.

Et là, la petite voix de conscience dans ma tête, tu n'as plus rien à dire. Ce qui m'empêche de retrouver les Cullen, c'est ma rancœur injuste et mal placé envers Carlisle.

.

_New York City, actuellement_

_.  
_

Assise sur son immeuble, trônant la ville, elle avait l'air si perdue. Toute ma concentration était fixée sur elle, mais son esprit restait silencieux. Ses yeux bordeaux croisèrent les miens, et son regard reflétait le mien. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard chez un de mes semblables. Elle semblait souffrir. Ses longs cheveux chocolat avaient l'air si soyeux que j'avais envie de passer mes doigts dedans. Et ce malgré les cinq kilomètres qui nous séparaient. Je n'avais jamais tourné les yeux en croisant une femme, jamais fait attention à une quelconque beauté. Mais cette fille là…

Je souris. De ces sourires de regrets, ceux qui accompagnent les « Si seulement.. ».

_ Si seulement, je n'avais pas été un monstre, je me serais approchée, j'aurais cherché à savoir qui tu es._

_ Si seulement tes yeux n'avaient pas été aussi incandescents, je t'aurais fait la conversation._

_ Si seulement il me resterait une once de courage…_

_

* * *

Tadam !  
_


End file.
